Darkness & Despair
by deadsilence95
Summary: Sequel to Suicidal & Pregnant. Hyuga Sora is now 14 years old. Hinata and Naruto struggles to tell him about their past life. However, soon their past comes to catch up with them, putting their family in grave danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness and Despair**

**Chapter 1: Growing Up**

**WARNING: This story is a sequel to Suicidal & Pregnant. If you haven't read that story yet then you won't understand this one.**

It has been 14 years since the big twist in young Hyuga Hinata's life. She went from once being a suicidal teenage girl, to a cured, content human being, all from the help of her boy who is now her boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto. An additional twist is of course son of whether pregnant with little Sora for nearly 9 months. At first, she to kill it along with herself, but realizing the truth behind her life, she decided she wanted to do her best into raising her son. What troubles her about it is the secret she has to keep from her own o his father is. Even though she thinks a lot about it, she doesn't let it delay with her profession as being a mother and going to college to become a therapist. During their time in college, they of course came across a lot of difficult times.

When they started out in their senior year, they continued bringing Sora to the child care school every day until he turned four, which was the age he started pre-K. With Naruto and Hinata living in their apartment, throughout their time in college, they not only worked their jobs but also applied for more scholarships so they could be able to have enough to apply for their little boy. With Hinata's cleverness, she was able to win a lot of scholarships which made things easier. Often, the couple would get in conflicts about money issues but they make it through somehow. Eventually, Naruto and Hinata graduated from college. Naruto started off as a regular police officer until his promotion to becoming a detective. As of now, he's going through intense training so he could become a better detective.

As for Hinata, she successfully became a therapist and started immediately after graduation. She encountered a lot of patients who wanted help with their personal lives or mid life crisis. When she started, she successfully cured at least 30 patients and she's been praised by the patient's family members of the great work she's done for them. Life as a therapist is also problematic when she had to deal with people whom were more aggressive than the others.

Sora on the other hand, was growing fast than Naruto and Hinata could've imagined. His appearance is described as having Hinata's face and eyes, and Menma's spiky blue hair. He literally started off as a tiny little baby who was always determined to try everything on his own, even though most of the time he couldn't.

_**Naruto and Hinata stood on both sides of the room. Naruto held a 10 month old Sora as the baby stood on his feet. Hinata kneeled on the floor with her arms wide out. **_

"_**Alright, baby, come to mommy." Hinata said softly. Naruto gently let the baby go as he walked to Hinata. Naruto stayed on the other end. **_

"_**You sure you don't want me behind him?"**_

"_**He's been practicing a lot. I promise he'll make it this time. Come on. You can do it." The baby wobbled and smiled brightly as his mom waved her hands out before him. He started to walk faster, bringing the speed within his legs. "You're almost here!" Within the minute, the baby made it to his mother's arms. She lifted Sora high in the air as she and Naruto cheered happily for the success. **_

"_**He did it!"**_

Another memory to keep is when Sora first started kindergarten.

_**Hinata held Sora's hand as they stood in front the grade school.**_

"_**Here we are. Your first day of kindergarten. Are you ready?" Sora hid behind Hinata. "Come on, baby. This is just like daycare. You'll be learning while being able to play with the other kids. Just...different kids."**_

"_**But...what if they dislike me?" Hinata kneeled in front her son. **_

"_**I guarantee you that as long as you're a good kid who's friendly to the other kids around you, everyone will like you, just like your good friend Mika. Understand?" Sora nodded. "That's my boy. Let's go, your class is about to start."**_

Then there was Hinata and Naruto's graduation ceremony.

"_**Hyuga Hinata!" Applause rang throughout the stadium and Hinata walked to the center of the stage to claim her certificate. From down there, she heard the sounds of her loud relatives and friends hollering her name. **_

"_**Uzumaki Naruto!" Applause rang for Naruto, too. He shot his arms in the air as he walked across the stage and received his award. **_

_**After the ceremony, the graduates greeted their relatives outside the stadium. Hinata met up with her Hanabi, Neji, Hiashi, Ko, Sora, and her other family members. She hugged all of them. Naruto and his people met up with Hinata's. They kissed before paying attention to Sora. **_

"_**Sis, Naruto, Sora has something he wants to say to you." Hanabi said happily as she held Sora. "Go on, Sora, say it." **_

_**In his little high pitched voice, he said, "Congratulations, mommy and daddy. Love you." **_

"_**Awwww, Sora!" Hinata took the child from Hanabi's arms. "Thank you. Mommy and daddy loves you, too."**_

Sora learned how to speak to others properly from the way Hinata always spoke to others around her whenever he's with her. He wanted to learn how to play an instrument after watching his kindergarten teacher play the guitar while singing. With the money the couple was making, Hinata offered to sign him up for guitar lessons.

Sora also had some interest in Naruto's work as he loved to play mystery with him. Naruto would play as a suspect while Sora would play as a detective in solving random mysteries. Also from Naruto, with his skills in fighting, Sora became interested in learning martial arts.

Aside from his parents, his even had his own interests from his own inspiration such as writing poetry and drawing.

Being a Hyuga boy, people of Konoha has been shocked by how much one little Hyuga can do, compared to most other Hyugas who mainly know how to fight, with the exception of Hyuga. Despite the reputation of the Hyugas kind of at a normal level, people will still often criticize Hinata for having a child while in high school, calling her a big disgrace. She doesn't let negative comments like that bother her anymore, because she knew she's been a good parent, a good worker, and a good wife.

About six years after having the child, Naruto finally proposed to Hinata in the winter although he didn't have the ring yet. On Christmas Eve, he secretly bought her a diamond ring. On Christmas Day, is when it all happened. He stood in front of family and friends, said his words, kneeled down, and asked to marry her. The following summer of the next year, they married, and became an official married couple.

About 3 years after their marriage, Hinata became pregnant with she and Naruto's child. She gave birth to the child on January 1st. The child is a girl and her name is Uzumaki Kasumi. For a little girl, she has long hair, like Hinata's. Her hair's blonde, like Naruto's. Her eyes are blue, like Naruto's.

Today, 14 years after the events from the first story, Sora is 14, Kasumi is 5, and Naruto and Hinata are 30. Hinata's hair is longer than when she was a teen, and Naruto's hair is shorter than when he was a teen.

The story begins with a dream.

"_**Huh? Where am I?" said the voice of a teenage boy, in the middle of a blank, white illusion. The boy roamed his eyes left, right, in front, and behind him, but saw nothing. "Hello?!"**_

"_**Soooooora." whispered a harsh voice. **_

"_**How do you know me? Who are you?!"**_

"_**Soooooora. I'm here...I'm here to take you with with me." The boy looked in front of him and spotted a shadow. The shadow opened his eyes, revealing bright red. **_

"_**Ahhh!" **_

The same boy from the dream woke up in piles of sweat, breathing heavily. He placed his hand on his forehead.

"That dream again." He moved his legs to the side and climbed off his bed. He stretched his arms and legs widely before scratching the back of his head. He opened his lavender colored eyes and walked out his room. He stopped at the bathroom to use the toilet and wash his face.

When he finished, he walked out and passed his parents' room. He peeked inside and spotted his mom sleeping soundly on the bed. He checked on his little sister, Kasumi, too. She was also soundly asleep in her bed. He then marched into the kitchen, but noticed his dad laying right on the sofa with the pillow over his face. Sora sighed and walked to his sleeping dad. He stood over him and pulled the pillow of his face, revealing his face with the 6 whisker marks and blonde hair. His mouth was wide open with drool dropping and eyes shut tight.

"Hmmm…" _He obviously worked late again. Should I wake him up? I could get revenge for what he did to me last time, but I probably shouldn't. _"Today's your lucky day. But I'll get you. I will get you." He walked away from his sleeping dad and strolled to the kitchen. Since Hinata was oversleeping, he decided just grab a bowl, a milk carton from the fridge, and cereal box to make a bowl of cereal. While he ate, he turned on the small TV. in the kitchen to watch morning shows. He sat in there for a few minutes until Hinata walked in, yawning uncontrollably and stretching widely.

"Morning, mom." She opened her eyes.

"Oh, good morning, Sora." she said as she smiled. "Slept alright?"

"Yea. Sort of. It was hard to because of high school already starting today. This better be better than middle school."

"Scared?" She asked as she made her cup of coffee. "Scared that the upperclassmen will throw you in the trash because you're a 'fresh meat?'" she asked jokingly.

"O-Of course not! I'll easily throw those guys out with my martial arts skills! What was your freshman year like?" Her expression changed when he asked. She remembered her freshman year being the same as her other school years, a nightmare. To avoid her son from asking questions, she smiled softly.

"It's really just, having a good time before things start to get even harder. It's the easiest grade in high school for anyone."

"If you say so. I'll take your word for it. And Kasumi is starting first grade today. That's great, too."

"It sure is. She's growing up already and you're pretty much her little influence on her behavior." She said. "So Mika will be in the same school. Maybe you two will have the same classes together."

"Hm Yea. Maybe. Mika is a complete nerd compared to me."

"You're just saying that because she's only 13. Well, you go get ready and I'll drop you off at the school."

"Ok. Wait what time Kasumi go to school?"

"She starts at 8:30 so your father's going to bring her."

"Oh ok." Sora finished his breakfast and headed to his room to get dressed for school. Hinata sat in the kitchen and turned the TV to the morning news. The very first thing she saw was a missing child case on a 5 year old little girl that Naruto was in the middle of solving last night. As she watched the news, something seemed to be occurring back to her that's made her curious.

_He's already 14, in high school, and...there are still some things he just doesn't know yet. When should Naruto and I start to talk to him? Speaking of Naruto…_ She stood from the table and walked into the living room. Naruto was still knocked out on the couch. She snuck by his side and kneeled on the floor. She poked his face and he flinched. "Naruto." He responded by slightly opening his blue eyes. He faced his head to Hinata's and smiled lightly.

"Morning beautiful." He yawned loudly. "Sorry about the sudden...take my ass in on my day off thing."

"It's alright. I understand. The news said you…found her."

"Yea. We did alright. I have to go back in a couple of hours to question the family of the little girl, and hope they will give me more in deph answers. So what's going on today?"

"It's Sora and Kasumi's first day of high school."

"Damn. Already? That's incredible. I can drop them both off if you want." He asked.

"I'll bring Sora. You can bring Kasumi to her class. You need your rest." Naruto laid back on the edge of the couch.

"Alright." He pecked her lips and laid back down. She stood on her feet and walked to the bedroom to put on clothes.

In Sora's room, he had on his school clothes which consisted of black pants, a white button down shirt, and a black jacket to go over the white shirt. Realizing how hot is, he took off the jacket.

"Time to get this day over with." Sora grabbed his bag and marched out his room.

"Sory!" Sora saw his little sister standing outside her room, rubbing her eyes. She calls him Sory because…that's what she call him.

"Morning, Kasumi." He kneeled in front the five year old. "You ready for first grade?"

"I don't know. What if…if kids make fun me?"

_Wow I used to think the same way when I was her age. _I patted her head. "If someone tried to make fun of you, just don't tell them anything. Eventually they'll leave you alone. Make this first day count." He said to her gently. Her bright blue eyes met his and grinned brightly.

"Ok!" she hollered happily. Another thing she got from her father, grinning a lot and yelling.

"Sora! Are you ready?!" Hinata called.

"I'm coming! Be good." He stood on his feet.

"Ok." She said. Sora met Hinata at the front door.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yea."

"Yo, Sora!" Sora turned his head to see his father waving at him. "Tell me how it went you come back!" Sora grinned back at him.

"Ok!"

Hinata and Sora left the house. When they got to the school, Sora stared at how large the school is.

"Wow. Is this really the school you and dad went to?"

"Mhm. It looks like they changed it up a bit. Have fun today." She said as she gave him a kiss on his forehead. Sora moved his head away in embarrassment.

"Mooom! High school right here!" Hinata sighed irritatedly and sarcastically. Sora hopped out the car and shut the door. He waved at his mother one more time before facing the building. He walked towards the gates along with the other kids with confidence. As he walked he carefully thought, _How come mom never wanted to talk about her high school life? Hm. Maybe it's just none of my business. _He went into the building and followed the other kids to where they're going. As he walked, he noticed a lot of people looking at him.

"Wow, look at that freshmen." One girl whispered.

"I'm looking. He's cute." Another said.

"He's got those eyes. He must be a Hyuga." A guy from a different group said. Sora sighed. _Whatever. _

The teens reached a hallway with lots of papers telling them which class to go to until school actually starts. He looked for his name then headed to his given class.

When he got to the class, he took a seat anywhere as more students walked in.

"Sora!" He saw a girl walking towards him with a huge smile on her face. He smiled when he saw who the girl was. She had black eyes with black untamed hair. If anything, she looks more like her father, Sarutobi Asuma. She's a little shorter than Sora by about 2 inches. Almost the same height.

"Mika. Hey."

"You have this class too? So cool." She sat in the empty desk in front of Sora and faced him. "Thank goodness I found you. I hardly know anyone here. This school so big."

"Which means we will have a slight chance of having any other classes together."

"Don't say that!" she hollered as she slapped him. He laughed loudly. The two talked for a few minutes before their teacher marched in the room. He took the role and gave out everyone's schedules. Sora and Mika compared their schedules.

"Oh wow. We only have English Language, Math, and P.E." Sora said. The bell rung for them to go to their first class which is the English class.

* * *

><p>Hinata made it home within ten minutes after dropping off Sora. Naruto still laid on the couch and didn't bother to wake him up. Instead, she got ready to go to work. She went to their bedroom to get dressed. She stood in front the mirror in only her panties and bra. She looked at her body. It's been 14 years since anyone tried to abuse her. Her body was no longer covered in vicious bruises. As she looked on other side of the mirror, she saw a younger version of her with bruises and pregnant. On the left of her was Menma, the man who was once her best friend and caused her misery. On the right was Naruto, the man who saved her from the darkness.<p>

She continued getting dressed. _Sora's now growing up. A smart, courageous young man who gets so much attention for being a great person. Now that he's in high school, I know he'll do even greater things. I'm so proud of him. I feel bad that I was never able to tell him about me and Naruto's school life before. _

When she finished, she kissed Naruto bye and drove to work. _It bothers me so much that I have to keep so much from my blood so he could be safe. Father, Hanabi, even Menma all convinced me no to even bring it up. Unless they just meant for me to not bring it up while he was still only a child. _She arrived at the office and checked herself in. She set things up in her personal office before it was time for her to meet with her customer. _He's my blood, and I can't keep this from him forever. _She opened her office door, and spotted her customer sitting in a chair outside. "Good morning ma'am." _Someday, Sora, someday you will have to know more about us._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I finally managed to get this up and running. I was suppose to have been upload this but it was extremely difficult to come up with a good plot for this. Sequels are very hard to type. I hope the introduction is not too weak because as you may know, first chapters are also hard to come up with. Just know that later on the story will get stronger and stronger, just like the last story.<strong>

**I originally wanted the story to be about life in college with Sora but it didn't work out. I thought it would be easier just to get up to that point where the darkness will occur. It seems rushed but it's actually easier than my original plan. Anyways, thank you for your patience and I hope to hear from you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Darkness & Despair**

Chapter 2: A New Friend

"_**What's going on? Who are you? Why are you appearing in my dreams?" A Sora asked, standing in the big, white area. **_

"_**No need for you to know who I am, nor why I'm appearing in your dreams." the invisible man answered. **_

"Sora! Sora!" Sora snapped out of his thoughts when Mika hollered in her ear.

"Crap. Sorry. Sorry."

"As soon as the bell rings for lunch, you act like you can't move a muscle. Come on. I'm hungry."

"Alright." Sora stood from his desk and left the classroom with Mika. "Mom told me she and dad used to sit at the top of the school."

"I wouldn't try on the first day of school. Maybe we could try making friends first before disappearing. I don't want high school to be like middle school, Sora." Mika said. Sora sighed.

_She's right. I almost stayed distance from people because of having Hyuga in my background. Despite girls coming over me, I'm still hated for being one. Hopefully, it'll be as different as dad says it is. Still, how come mom never tells me anything about her high school days? I could really use her advice. _

"Look out!" I heard Mika's holler again right before I bumped into someone. We both crashed on the ground. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Ouch. Hey, sorry man, I didn't mean to-"

"Sorry!? That's not going to cut it!" The voice was deep and dark. His height went up to 6 feet, his hair color was silky black. If anything, the guy looked almost like he could be grown. The guy stood on his feet and grabbed Sora by the shirt, pulling him towards him. Mika gasped. "Do you not know who I am pipsqueak?!"

"No, but you better put me down before I show you who I am." Sora said as he clenched his teeth.

"Oh well what do you know, this fella is a Hyuga! Is that just AWESOME!?" the guy said sarcastically.

"Well I'm an Uzumaki too you know. Now can you please let me go? My friend and I are trying to get to the cafeteria." Sora said lazily.

"I'll fucking teach you to not mess with the boss of this school!" The guy threw his fist towards Sora. Within a split second, Sora moved his both his hands up, holding back his fist. The guy looked at Sora in shock, "What the hell?!" Sora then threw his left leg up and kicked the guy right in his guts. He dropped Sora on the ground and the guy fell on his back. The crowd surrounding the fight looked at Sora in awe. The guy held on to his stomach tightly, coughing. Sora stood over him, looking down at him with a stoic expression.

"You should've immediately thought that you should _NEVER _mess with the likes of an Uzumaki AND Hyuga. Hm." _Sheesh, I could do more if I wanted to. But it's the first day. I'm going to mess this up already. _"Come on, Mika."

"O-Ok!" She followed on side of Sora.

"I'll get you for this you bitchy little Hyuga!"

"Just like the old days." Sora said to himself. "People are always so quick to talk about my family. I don't see the big deal though. My family is nice."

"Well, you keep forgetting that the Hyuga had a very strict history before we were born."

"How would they even know what they're like if they're the same age as us?" Sora asked.

"Maybe their parents told them. I really don't know. But being a Hyuga doesn't bother the girls who always throw themselves on you. Show off." Mika said lowly. Sora chuckled.

"That's not my fault. It's mom and dad's for giving me these good looks." he said as he ran his hand through his hair. Mika smiled lightly. They made it to the cafeteria and sat at a random table. They took out their lunch and ate it.

Lunch went by smoothly until someone approached them.

"Excuse me." Sora and Mika turned their heads to see a girl standing in front the table. She had green eyes and brown, short hair. "I'm sorry to bother you but...I'm new to this city and I don't know anyone here. I was wondering if maybe...I can sit here with you." Mika and Sora looked at each for a second.

"Sure." Sora answered.

"Thank you very much." She sat in the seat next to Sora. "I know it's strange I wanted to ask you guys."

"No no, it's ok really." Mika said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Hoshimura Aiko. People just call me Ai." Aiko answered. "What about you?"

"I'm Sarutobi Mikasa. You can call me Mika like he does."

"Uzumaki Sora."

"Sora? And Mika? Those are nice names. I-It's nice to meet you." Ai smiled brightly. Mika did so also.

"Nice to meet you too." Mika said. Sora smiled to himself.

_This is how it should be. I wonder if we can make any more friends in this group like dad did._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at home, Naruto awoke, took a shower, changed into something else. He helped his little girl into her uniform so she could drop her off at her school.<p>

"Alright. There we go. Your mother would love how pretty you look in this uniform."

"It looks weird." The little girl said. Naruto chuckled.

"You'll get used to it soon." He gave her her little bookbag to go on her back. "Now we're talking. Lets go to the car." Naruto took Kasumi to the car. He opened the door and she climbed into the back seat. She put on her own seatbelt. "Good girl." He shut the door and climbed to the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove off." When he arrived at the school, he climbed out and let Kasumi out. He held her hand and walked her inside the school to make sure she gets to the right place. "I think this is the 1st grade hallway."

"This is the first grade hallway, sir." A teacher answered for him. "Is she your daughter?" she asked.

"Yep. Her name's Kasumi. She's pretty isn't she?" Kasumi hid behind her father.

"She is indeed. I can see she's a little shy, too. Don't worry, you'll have lots of fun in the first grade."

"She's right, Kasumi." He kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's like kindergarten except…you'll be learning more and there are no naps. Think you can handle this?" The little girl nodded slowly.

"Maybe." She answered.

"Oh you'll be fine. Now I have to go. Your mother is going to come pick you up alright?" She nodded again.

"Ok." Kasumi gave her dad a hug and he kissed her on her forehead. "Love you, daddy."

"Love you too, Kasumi." He released her. He stood on his feet and let the teacher take Kasumi to where she needed to go.

Naruto had about 45 minutes before he has to visit the family. He decided to go visit Sasuke and Sakura. He went in his car and drove to their house. Sasuke moved out the mansion with Sakura during their college years. How did that happen?

Despite Sakura and Sasuke not showing signs of them being in a 'romantic relationship', they pretty much found out that they really liked each other around college. They began going out freshmen year. Around junior year, Sasuke moved out the mansion and lived with her in an apartment. Sasuke could've just moved Sakura in with him, but decided he didn't want to live with a person he loves while his family is in the same house. With the money, he rented an apartment for him and Sakura. After their first four years of college, Sasuke proposed to her and they married around winter. Sakura became pregnant right before graduation and gave birth to a girl named, Uchiha Emi. Her eyes are green like Sakura's and her hair is black like Sasuke's. She's around 8 years old. While Sasuke was fulfilling his task as a police officer and while Sakura was in medical school, she became pregnant again with twins. She gave birth to two boys: Uchiha Taiki and Uchiha Tomoko. They're older than Kasumi by about two years, making them6.

Naruto arrived at the house they bought after Emi was born. He got out, locked the door, and walked to the front door. He rang the doorbell. He waited a few seconds before someone finally opened the door, revealing Sasuke.

"Naruto. Hey."

"Hey."

"Come in." Sasuke let Naruto in the house. "I didn't know you was going to come today. You're off?"

"Nope. Didn't you see the news? We found the little girl. She was brutally murdered. They're in the middle of performing an autopsy on her, and I'm going to visit the family to ask them more 'in depth' questions." Naruto said. They went into the kitchen and Naruto sat on one of the long chairs.

"Really? Wow, I'm sorry. Good luck trying to talk to them."

"I'm used to this. I do this all the time. I just have to go a little bit outside the box and try to calm them down."

"If you say so dobe. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Naruto sighed.

"You never get tired of seeing and discovering horrific things, don't you?"

"Sometimes I do, but I love my job. The more discoveries we make, the more my family will be protected. And we'll be able to protect many other families too, like you. It should be the same way with you since you're a police officer."

"Yea but you're a detective. That's different from regular police work. It's filled with more...crap to worry about. Like the shit that happened when we were in high school when you searched Menma's apartment and of course searched that hideout."

"I did it to protect Hinata and Sora. And I had to save your ass. Well, Hinata did." Sasuke sighed. "So, the kids started school today, too?"

"Hell yea. I'm glad they're finally out of here. Emi is in fourth grade, Taiki and Tomoko are only in 2nd grade. I remember what it was like when Sakura and I had to accompany them on their first day of preschool." Sasuke sighed irritated as he reminisced the horrors of the first days of school.

"Pure hell, wasn't it. Just like with Sora and Kasumi. He actually did better when he entered kindergarten. Hinata said all he was concerned about is if people will like him or not. When I brought Kasumi to today, she said the same thing."

"Better than how Emi acted. Speaking of Sora, he's 14 isn't he? Are you and Hinata going to tell him about...your past?" Naruto looked at the counter.

"Well, that's what we're working on, but we're struggling with it. He's so smart and he'll understand things like this. What we're worried about it how he'll react when he finds out about Menma. All this time, we made him believe Menma was his uncle, because he's of course my brother."

"But it's really the other way around, with him being his real blood father, while you're of course the real uncle." Naruto nodded.

"Correct dude. But don't worry. We're working hard on it. Until then, we'll keep our hopes high that nothing bad will happen."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm with you on it, too."

"Heh, what kind of friend would you be if you just let me suffer?" Naruto asked jokingly as he punched Sasuke in his arm.

"Probably the 'I don't give a fuck' kind." Naruto left a few minutes to visit the family.

"Here goes nothing."

He spent about 3 hours speaking to the family, and 2 more hours with the crime lab observing evidences found at the crime scene. Afterwards, since Hinata was still at her job, he left his for a little bit to pick up Sora from school. As he drove, he was all in thought about the conversation with him and Sasuke. Naruto talked as if everything would be alright, but he doesn't know that. He doesn't know anything that will happen in the future. Just thinking about it bothers him and Hinata way too much. If anything, he's worried more for his wife, since she has more to say than anyone. He sighed. "Life is a bitch." He arrived in front the school. He looked at the time. "10 minutes left. I'll just sit here until then." He put the car in park and laid back. His cellphone rang. The caller id said Hinata. He hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"Naruto, sorry for not calling earlier. You're picking up Sora?" She asked.

"Yea. I'm already in front the school. How's everything at work?"

"Fine. Like it's always been. You ask so many times." she said jokingly. Naruto chuckled.

"Why not? It's always good for me to ask my wife how her job going."

"I'll have you know I love my job. People here respect me a lot because of the changes I made. Well, I was just checking in. I'll pick up Kasumi. See you both at home."

"Bye beautiful. Love you." Hinata giggled.

"Love you, too." Naruto hung up the phone and continued sitting in the car until the clock his dismissal time.

The bell rung for dismissal time. From inside the school, every kid sprung out their classroom and rushed to leave, as if their first day was way too long for them. Sora had their last class together, so they walked to the exit together.

"What a day!" Mika hollered with relief. "I can't wait to go home and take a nap. Is it ok if your dad can bring me home? Dad will be here forever and I don't feel like waiting."

"Sure. Dad won't mind. He never minds."

"Sora, Mika!" They stopped walking and saw Aiko running toward the two.

"Hey, Ai!" Aiko stopped in front of them.

"May I walk with you to the front?"

"Yea. Sure." She accompanied Sora and Mika to the front of the school. When they reached the front, Sora immediately saw Naruto's car. "Dad's here already. We're about to go, Ai. See you tomorrow."

"Yea. I-Is it ok if I can...hug you?" she asked shyly. Mika went wide eyed for a second. She looked at Sora, who was shocked himself. Girls ask him for hugs all the time, what makes this any different from the others?

"Ok." Sora spread his arms out and Ai reluctantly spread hers out too and both wrapped each other's arms around their bodies. The hug lasted for about 5 seconds before they pulled away.

Naruto spotted the scene from the car. _Who is that?_

"Anyways, see you. Come on, Mika." Sora walked off. Mika look back and forth at the two before she lightly waved at Aiko.

"See you." Aiko said. Mika nodded and followed Sora. Sora opened the door for the passenger's seat for Mika. When she got in, he closed the door and he went in the front seat on side the driver's seat.

"Hey, Mika, Sora."

"Hi, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Hey dad. Mika needs a ride home." Sora said.

"You don't feel like waiting on him huh?" Naruto said as he chuckled. "Alright then." He put the car in drive and drove away from the school. "How was today?"

"It was great! I like my classes and we made a friend today!" Mika answered.

"You mean that girl I saw you both by before you came to the car?" Naruto asked.

"Yea." Mika nodded.

"What about you, Sora?"

"Hm, it was fine. Like every other year I'm in school, the biggest dudes always try to come on me."

"You didn't fight, did you?"

"No, I just…pushed him off me, that's all." Sora said, trying not to sound like he's lying. "Mom wouldn't be happy to hear about that though."

"Just leave that part out." Naruto parked the car in front of Mika's house. She opened the door.

"Thank you, sir. See you tomorrow, Sora. I'll be looking forward to seeing Kasumi soon!"

"Alright. See ya." Mika climbed out the car and walked to her front door. They waited for her to get inside before they drove off. Since Naruto and Sora are alone, Naruto thought he should show out his curiosity.

"So, what that girl's name?"

"Hoshimura Aiko. She's in the same grade as us."

"How you met her?"

"She came by us during lunch, telling us she's not from Konoha and doesn't really know anyone in the school. I don't know what made her come by us two of all people. We opened up to her, and she opened up to us." Sora explained with uneasiness in his voice. "She's obviously very shy, and she's pretty, too."

"You finally deciding to open up to a girl who will 'possibly' be your girlfriend?" Naruto said slyly. Sora blushed loudly.

"Of course not! I just met her! Don't tell mom what you saw!"

"Alright. Alright. I promise…or do I NOT promise!"

"If you tell, I'll mom that while she was at work one day, you snuck into her drawers to try on her..!" Naruto cut him off.

"If you even dare to tell her that!" Sora laughed loudly.

"Shame. Shame. Shame. A man your age wanting to do such a dirty thing. If mom were to find out, she'd be on you like a bear!" Naruto growled then laughed.

They made it home. They climbed out the car and went in the house. Sora and Naruto took off their shoes by the front door. Sora dropped his bag on the couch and dropped on the couch.

"How was the talk?" Sora asked.

"The same as always. Family is upset to talk so it's difficult getting information out. But they gave out enough for us to start coming up with conclusions. I told them I'd go to check out the autopsy to see what they found out. I'll wait until your mother gets home with Kasumi."

"Alright. Good luck. I think I'm going to take me a nap. I woke up so early.." Sora threw his feet on the couch and laid down. Naruto kneeled in front of him.

"Alright then sleepy head." He rubbed Sora's hair, stood up, and walked out the living room. He went in the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He turned on the small TV. and turned it to the news. The topic said 'breaking news'.

"_We just received news from Osaka, Japan that a woman has been reported missing. There is no known image of the young woman. People describe her as being in her early twenties. Her height is around 5'4, her eyes are green, and her hair is blonde. She was last seen on the campus of Osaka Prefecture University. Her name is said to be Matsumoto Asuka. Police of Osaka are on the search right now of her. If anyone seen the woman based on the descriptions shown below, call us at the number at the bottom."_

_Sometimes it just seem so hard to turn away from a disappearance report. These people deserve to live life, not get kidnapped all the time. _Naruto thought as he drank his tea. _Matsumoto Asuka. I better keep that description in mind. I wonder how things are going with Menma? What could he be thinking about all this with us?_

* * *

><p>At the prison, Menma sat outside with the rest of the inmates, who the police let go outside every day for at least 3 hours a day. They are allowed to play sports or just sit around. If they're caught fighting, they ban them from the grounds for a whole week.<p>

Menma is now around 34. His appearance looks nothing different from when he was 20. He has been able to see his son every week since he was a baby. Every time he saw how much he grown, Menma always wished his was right there watching him grow every day. He would've had the chance, if he didn't fuck up everything. He's thankful that his son is growing up in a much better atmosphere, with a beautiful woman and his little brother. And that of course, Kasumi is growing too.

_I wonder if they ever told him about the past yet. No, they probably didn't. Knowing Hinata, she has to think how she's going to do it without messing things up. Either way, I sure hope it all goes well. _

The wind blew rapidly in the air, catching the attention of the inmates. Menma looked in the sky.

_That was a strong wind. And not a nice one either. _

"Alright everyone! It's time to go inside!" The inmates all dropped their things and went inside the prison. Menma looked in the area one more time before following them inside.

_Something doesn't feel right._

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing really to say but hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Unlike Suicidal and Pregnant, there will be a few OC characters in this story. I'm going to start trying to upload a new chapter of this story every Sunday since Sunday be those days when you don't really have anything to do. Nothing much happened yet, but it'll get better later. I promise. :-) Thank yall. Love yall.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Untitled

**Darkness & Despair**

**Chapter 3: Untitled**

Later on that same day, Hinata arrived home with Kasumi. Sora woke up with the sound of the door. He raised his body and saw his mom and his sister. Kasumi ran straight into the kitchen to ask Naruto for a snack while Hinata went to Sora.

"Hey, Sora. Sleeping already? You'll have trouble sleeping tonight."

"I know, but I woke up so early." He stretched his body and moved his feet off the couch. Naruto walked in the living room and pecked Hinata on the lips.

"Hey. I'll be going now. I'll see you all later on tonight."

"Ok, Naruto." Hinata said. He left the house. Hinata took her seat next to Sora on the couch. Kasumi, who was eating a cookie, climbed on the couch to sit next to her mother. "So Sora, how was school today?"

"It was ok. The school is exactly how you and dad described it. Big and big and big. Mika and I have four of the same classes out of six. She seriously has to be the youngest freshman ever."

"Because she's still 13?"

"Yea."

"Well, Mrs. Yuhi started her early, and she's just as intelligent as you are. Jealous?" Hinata asked jokingly. Sora smacked his lips.

"Of course not. I wouldn't want to be a 'baby' in high school." He said as he and Hinata laughed. "But, we did meet a girl there."

"A girl? What's her name?"

"Hoshimura Aiko. She's a freshmen like us, except she's not from here."

"How did you meet her?"

"She just…came upon us, asking if she can sit with us at lunch. Next thing we knew, she became our friend. She looks like a good girl, though. I'm pretty sure there won't be any problems." Sora said, smiling at his mom.

"Sory likes a girl!" Kasumi laughed.

"No I don't! Sheesh I just met her. Doesn't work like that Kasumi." Kasumi continued to giggle. Hinata giggled.

"She'll understand soon, Sora. Don't take it to the heart. And don't worry about what I think. I never saw her. And I really have no right to talk about your friends."

_Mom always know exactly what to say in a way it won't hurt anyone. That's why I love her._

"We never asked how Kasumi's day was. How was your sweetie?" Hinata asked the little girl.

"It was fun! We talked in front the class, we drew pictures, and we played games." She answered happily. Sora frowned. _I miss those days. Lucky Kasumi. _

"That's great Kasumi. Sounds like you're really going to like 1st grade. Made any friends, too?"

"Yes. I made friends with a girl named Hotaru. We sit next to each other."

"That's great. Hopefully you'll be great friends." Hinata said as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder, encouraging the little girl. Kasumi grinned and nodded. Sora smiled at the little girl.

_Hopefully she'll have a best friend like me. She also looks like she'll attract attention with her looks as she gets older. I'll have to keep my eye on her as the years go by. _Sora decided to change the subject.

"So um, is it alright if I can know about your life as a high school student? Like what you did everything?"

"You really want to know, don't you?" she asked him. He nodded.

"I mean, not today. Maybe like…tomorrow or…whenever you can."

"I'll tell you soon. Try to be patient ok dear?"

"Alright. I can do that." He answered. He stood from the couch. "Can I cook today?"

"No, I'm helping. I don't want you injuring yourself like last time. You may be a martial artists, but you're very clumsy." Those cold words from his mom hit him like a rock.

"MOOOOM!"

"I mean what I say!" Kasumi laughed at her brother. Sora pouted towards his sick mom. She laughed at his face. "Don't give me that, boy!"

"FIIIIINE!" he hollered. "You must really hate me."

"Actually I really love you. It's early. Give me a few minutes to rest."

"Ok." He left the living room and went to his room. Kasumu followed Sora to her room. Hinata laid down on the couch.

_Met another girl huh. Hopefully this one won't be as bad. _She thought to herself jokingly. She felt a jolt pain in her stomach and clutched it tightly. _I wish I would've told them I've been sick for a while, but I forgot. _

Her cellphone rang. She picked it up from off the table.

"Hinata! How are you feeling?" It was Sakura's voice.

"Not well."

"Ok. I got you covered tomorrow morning to see what's up with you. See you tomorrow at 9:35 A.M."

"Thank you, Sakura. Good night."

"Good night." She hung up the phone.

Sora sat at his desk in his room, where his computer sat. He took the cellphone out his pocket when he felt it vibrate. He got a text message from Mika.

'U looked like you blushed when you hugged her. Like her or something? XD'

Sora chuckled to himself. _She's making it an even big deal than it was when it happened. _

'She asked and I gave it to her.' I replied and sent it back to her. Besides Aiko, he couldn't help but to also think about his weird dreams of an unknown person talking to him. He doesn't recognize the voice, which is the only thing he can hear on the man. "We're going to see Uncle Menma Saturday anyways. Maybe I can tell him about it."

"Sora, come help me cook!" Naruto hollered from the living room.

"Coming!" He set his phone on the desk and marched out the room to the kitchen.

The next morning, Hinata dropped of Sora at the school. He kissed her bye before she drove off. He waited outside for Mika to arrive so they both can walk to their first class. While he waited, he noticed the shy girl walking towards his direction.

"Ai. Good morning."

"G-Good morning, Sora. I didn't think I'd already see you here."

"Well I'm waiting on Mika. She's not here yet. I suppose we can just…sit around while we're waiting on her?"

"That's fine with me." With school starting in another 20 minutes, the students can either wait in their classrooms for the bell to ring or wait outside. Sora and Aiko sat at a nearby bench, waiting for Mika's arrival.

"So, Ai, you're new here right? What other part of Japan you came from?"

"Osaka. It's kind of outside this part of Japan where there's the countries named after elements. We moved here because father thinks we'll have a 'better life' here."

"Better life?"

"Yea. He says where we lived before's crime rate statistics was too high to handle. I don't really see the difference."

"Well, you're kind of right about that. It's not safe anywhere. So what about your mom?"

"My mom? Oh no. My parents divorced a long time ago. But she lives here so I can visit her more often."

"Heh, that's great."

"So, what does your parents do?"

"My mom works as a therapist and my dad works as a detective."

"That's really nice. Your parents like to help people. Any siblings?" She asked. Sora looked down.

"Actually yes. My little five year old sister, Kasumi. She's in first grade." Aiko's face saddened.

"Wow that's great."

"I know. She's smart just like me. What about you?"

"I did have an older sister, but she died many years. She committed suicide. And she lived with mom too so the divorce separated us both."

_Wow, Ai seems to have gone through a lot. _

"Hey guys!" Mika ran towards us. When she stopped in front of us, she panted heavily. "I'm so sorry. It's just that dad decided he wanted to go to the trouble to DROP WATER ON ME!" she yelled loudly as she turned and saw her dad, Sarutobi Asuma, walking towards the school entrance with his stuff.

"I told you I have to be here on time! Morning, Sora!"

"Morning, Mr. Sarutobi!"

"Your dad's a teacher?" Aiko asked Mika.

"Yea. But he teaches the senior classes. What are you two doing over here?"

"Talking while waiting on you. The bell is about to ring in a couple of minutes. We should get going." Sora and Aiko stood from the bench and the three made their way towards the school's entrance. Mika walked behind the two. Aiko noticed the girl walking behind her, and it almost made her very nervous.

_Why is she behind us?_ She thought to herself. Sora used his peripheral to notice the nervous girl on side of him.

_Why she look like she scared? She scared of being on side of me or something? _He turned his head and saw Mika behind them. _That's why. _

Mika and Sora went into their class as Aiko continued to hers.

"See you later." She said sweetly and walked away. The two sat at their tables and awaited for their time to learn to begin.

Meanwhile, as the children was getting their education, Hinata sat in the waiting room at the hospital. She waited for her personal nurse, also her good friend, Sakura, to call her in to find out about her sickness.

"Uzumaki Hinata?" Sakura called. Hinata stood from her chair and followed Sakura.

"Morning, Sakura."

"Morning, Hinata. How are you feeling?"

"Not any better honestly. I had to request today off and cancel appointments so I won't throw up on anyone while talking to them." Hinata answered. Sakura giggled.

"Well don't worry. We'll get this under control."

"Thank you, Sakura."

School went on and on until lunch, which was when Mika was able to ask Sora questions before Aiko appeared in the cafeteria with them.

"So what were you two sweet couples talking about?"

"I was really just getting to know her. About where she's from, her family, whatever came up in the conversation. And we're not a couple, Mika."

"I was just messing with you." Her facial expression lowered though. "She is a pretty girl though. You always said your type of girls was the shy, quiet, and sweet girls."

"I know. And it still remains my type." He smiled towards Mika. "You worry too much about my type. When I find the girl, she'll 'hopefully' be someone you'll get along with. You almost don't get along with anyone."

"That's because they don't get along with me. Almost every girl you and I come across that have a 'MAJOR' crush on you throws me in the ocean to flow away. They think I'm your girlfriend and tries to get rid of me to get you." Sora laughed loudly. "Maybe they're jealous of 'my looks'." She said as she flipped her hair.

"Maybe so." They sat at the same small table they sat at yesterday.

"I don't want to sound, weird or anything, but something seems almost a little strange about Ai."

"What do you mean?" Mika waited a few seconds before speaking.

"Well…"

"H-Hi guys." Aiko appeared before the two and sat next to Sora.

"Hey." Sora said.

_I'll just have to tell him later. I can't tell him with her around. _

"I'm sorry I took so long." She set her bag on the table and took out a bento plate. No, two bento plates.

"You have two?" Mika asked.

"Um yes, I made it for Sora to try out. If it's ok with you." She handed the second bento to Sora, who slowly took it from her hands.

"Ok. Sure." He opened the bento and admired everything inside of it. "Wow. This looks great. And you made this yourself?"

"Yep."

"Well, I guess I'll dig in then. Itadakimasu." Mika gasped lightly. He held the chopsticks to his mouth until Mika knocked the bento out his hand, causing him to drop it on the floor. "Mika! What was that all about?"

"There was a bug flying by the food. I'm sorry, Sora."

"Geez, next time say something and I'll just move the food out my way." He said. He stood up, bent down, and picked up the remains of the food on the floor. Aiko, who sat in front of Mika, looked at her with teary eyes.

"My bento."

"I-I'm sorry really. It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it." Mika said, trying to calm her down.

"But, I wanted Sora to try it personally." She said with her voice breaking.

_Well now here's a new thing we know, she's very sensitive. I shouldn't have done that. Now Sora's mad at me. _

Sora picked up everything off the floor and threw it in a nearby trashcan. He sat back at the table and looked at Aiko.

"I'm sorry, Ai. Maybe some other time I can taste your food. You don't have to cry." He said softly as he patted her back.

_She's crying? _Mika looked towards the girl. She really did have tears fall from her eyes. When Aiko heard Sora's comforting voice, she wiped the tears away and gently smiled at him.

"Ok." She said happily.

"If it'll make you any better, I can ask my mom if I can make you a bento since I ruined it." Mika offered politely.

"No, you don't have it. You didn't do it on purpose."

"Oh. Alright."

Lunch passed by slowly with Sora and Aiko constantly talking, while Mika sat there just listening to everything coming out of their mouths. When school ended, she left the classroom before Sora. Sora noticed this and caught up with her.

"You alright, Mika? You've been pretty quiet."

"I'm fine, really."

"Is it about lunch? Don't worry about it. She forgave you for the accident."

_That's not even what I'm worried about. _

They stood in front the building, with Aiko nowhere to be seen.

"Well there's dad. You need another ride?" Sora asked Mika. Mika nodded. "Lets go then." They walked to the car and climbed in it. Naruto greeted the kids and drove away from the school. Mika looked out the window at the school and the students standing around talking and laughing. Her eyes stopped moving when she noticed Aiko, standing still, watching them as they drove off. Her facial expression was stoic and the way she stared was almost creepy. She turned her head away from the window and faced the front.

Sora on the other hand, was suspicious of Mika's strange behavior today. The way she acted was hardly something he ever see. Even he knew there wasn't a bug flying anywhere near Aiko's bento. _Why did she do it though? Does she not like Aiko?_

The silence between the friends bothered Naruto.

_Maybe they got in a fight or something. They'll get over whatever's going on. _"Oh, Sora, your mother has something she has to tell you when we get home."

"Ok." He immediately answered.

Naruto dropped Mika off at her house. She got out the car. Sora followed behind and stopped her.

"Mika." She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the boy. "I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, you can tell me about it you know."

"It's nothing, really, Sora." Sora can't tell if she's telling the truth or not.

"Well just letting you know. You can talk to me about it if you want. See you later." He turned and walked in the car. Mika stood there for another second before heading inside her house.

Sora shut the door and sighed. Naruto looked at Sora.

"What's going on?"

"She seems upset about something but isn't tell me. She'll tell eventually."

"Hm, reminds me a lot of your mother. When we were teenagers, there was always something wrong, but she refused to tell anyone what it was. And when she did tell, I was able to able to help her and she'd get better about it." Naruto said. "When a person says nothing is wrong in a way when they're kind of pissed, it means something is wrong. If you have to, try to force it out in case she plans on doing anything…rash."

"Rash? Like what?"

_I'm not sure if I should say. It's not like Mika's that kind of girl anyways. _"Suicide." _I haven't said that word in so long, it dreadful just to hear it come out of my mouth. _

"Suicide? No. That's not Mika. Things are going fine around her."

"I know she's not that type. I was just giving you an example." He parked in the driveway and the two went inside, meeting Hinata in the kitchen doing some work.

"Oh hello."

"Hey." Naruto pecked Hinata on the cheek. "You alright?"

"I'm fine for now." She answered. "She told me I have a fever." Sora's face lit up.

"You're sick?"

"Yea. I was a little sick yesterday. I forgot to tell you because I was able to move a little freely. I should be fine though."

"I hope so. I'll be glad to help out." Sora said.

"Thanks, sweetie." Sora headed to his room and shut his door.

"I'll go pick up Kasumi today since you're not feeling good." He sighed. "He and Mika must've got in an argument at school. He's pretty out of it." Naruto explained.

"I see. That's why he's a little distant. You're going to see Menma?" she asked.

"Yea. I'll visit after to go back to the lab. Officer Obito called and told me he wanted to speak to me today. Since I'm going in, I'll take my chances. Knowing Menma, whatever he calls me for, is because something is wrong." Hinata gasped. "You remember last time when someone threatened to kill Sora when he was only 5?" Hinata nodded. "I know it's not good." Hinata put her pencil down and placed her hands on her head.

She set her hands down. "I don't want us to have to go through any of this again. Now that we have two children, we have to extra careful. We have done well for many years without anyone threatening us for no reason, which is why Sora is a high school student right now and why Kasumi is in 1st grade. I want them to be able to go to college and live their own life when the time comes. But that can't happen as long as something's trying to stop us from raising them. And what gets worse…is telling Sora about our lives."

"What's the worse you think can happen?" He asked as he sat down next to her, with his hand on her back.

"He'll say he hates us for keeping this from him. And run away from us." She said slowly. She felt tears falling, but Naruto wiped them away before she was able to. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You could be right. You could be wrong. I don't know, but if I'd think way too much about it, it'll come true."

"I know, but…I can't help it. I've made the biggest decision of my life to keep him, and I don't want anything bad to happen, because of my past. And what's just as bad, is what he'll think of father and Menma." Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. The best he could do is shut his eyes tight, and hope for the best. "I'm scared."

"I'm scared, too." Naruto whispered, truthfully.

Sora sat on his bed, with his phone on. He received a text message from Aiko, whom he gave his number to during lunch after the incident.

'Is there any way we could…um…hand out this weekend? If it's ok with u?' They only thing he does is visit Menma. And he has to attend his lessons and classes too. He has an upcoming Marital Arts Tournament he has to train hard for. Everything he does won't end until about 2 pm.

'Sure. What do u want to do?' he sent the message. About a minute later, he received a reply.

'Idk really. Lol. Like…going to the café? And something else?'

'Fine with me. Should I get Mika 2 come with us?' he texted back. She texted back.

'No. Just…me and you. If it's ok.' He thought for a second. Mika doesn't go with him everywhere he goes, but not telling her anything may leave her more suspicious. _I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I just stop by to see her for a while. We are friends aren't we?_

'Ok.' He sent. She texted back.

'Ok! :D' He laughed and set his phone on the bed and faced his window. He looked out of it to stare at the sky. It was still nice and blue. Nice enough to go outside. He saw a flock of birds flying in the sky and watched them.

_**Hinata and a 6 year old Sora laid on the grass at the park, watching all the clouds move in the sky. They talked about how each cloud looked every time they saw a new one. **_

"_**Mommy, that one looks like a butterfly!" he hollered as he pointed at the butterfly look alike.**_

"_**It really does. Even I didn't notice it. Good job." **_

_**His facial expression changed when he saw a huge flock of birds flying. **_

"_**Mommy, look at those birds. There's so many of them flying together." His and Hinata's eyes stayed on the birds as they flew. Hinata sat up. **_

"_**Come sit on my lap." Sora did as she said and crawled to his mother's lap. When he sat down, she wrapped her arms around him, as if she will never let him go.**_

"_**Mommy, where are those birds going?"**_

"_**They're going to fly around the world, to find a much warmer place to live, while winter passes by." She answered. **_

"_**Wow. But there are so many of them."**_

"_**Because, they're all a huge family and family always stick together wherever they go. They protect each other and they love each other, just like your daddy and I. Even little Mika sticks with you like a family member." She giggled. **_

"_**Wow. I never knew that." His head faces his mom's. "Does that mean, you and daddy will always be with me?" She smiled and nodded. **_

"_**Of course. We're your parents."**_

"_**And Mika, too?" She nodded again. **_

"_**Mika too. Do you believe me?"**_

"_**I believe you, mommy." He hugged her. She kissed him gently on his forehead and hugged him tighter. **_

"_**I hope you're not trying to steal my woman little boy." Naruto dropped next to Hinata and Sora, holding three popsicles. **_

"_**Naruto, that's not nice." Hinata said while giggling. He handed Hinata and Sora the treat. **_

"_**Daddy, will you always stick with me and mommy?" Sora asked. He looked at Hinata with confusion. **_

"_**You two must've had a serious conversation while I was gone." Hinata shrugged. **_

"_**Something like that." She said happily. **_

"_**I don't know what you two talked about, but yes, I will always stick with you both. It's all part of what I do as a friend, lover, and father." He said as he patted the little boy's head. "If I didn't, what kind of person would I be?" Sora smiled happily towards Naruto. "You have to pinky promise to be with us, too." Naruto held out his pinky, along with Hinata. Sora was to last to draw his, and connected it to Hinata and Naruto's.**_

"_**I promise."**_

"Until today, I still do have that promise."


	4. Author's Note 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongDarkness Despair Author's Note/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongHi everyone. I just want to make a quick announcement. I made a change in the story that I think yall may like. I originally made Hinata pregnant, but she's not. In all three chapters, I put a child name, Uzumaki Kasumi in it. She's Naruto and Hinata's 5 year old. If you want, you can read the chapters with her in it. I promise you will like the fact that Sora has a sibling. The plot remains the same. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you like the decision. strong/p 


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise

**Darkness & Despair**

**Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise**

In the darker part of the city of Konoha, where normally the bad people hang out, there was a dark apartment. The apartment was about three stories tall. Inside looked completely trashed. Everywhere there were either holes in walls, broken glass, torn up paper, graffiti, or blood. People do either get killed or get beaten there.

In one of the messed up rooms, it was very dark, with the exception of the tv playing. Surprisingly someone's paying the electricity bill. A person sat on a raggedy bed watching that tv while smoking a cigarette.

**UNKNOWN POV**

"This apartment is so boring and nasty. I can't believe I came to this place." I stood from the bed and headed into the small kitchen and turned on the light. "I'll just make me something to eat then." I went into the old refrigerator to grab meat. Then I looked into one of the drawers and took out a knife. I grabbed the biggest knife in the drawer and held it in front my face. "Look at this beauty. I would date you if you wasn't an item." I kissed the knife with my dark, cold lips and chuckled darkly. "In fact, this will work just great. Great enough for me to kill every single person in the Hyuga and Uzumaki family. Hahahaha. And if you're not enough, there's always more." I opened another drawl and stared at the large amounts of weapons. "Beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

Throughout the rest of the week was school, work, school, work, school, and work. Hinata's sickness has lasted the whole week. She hasn't been able to go to work or bring the kids to school. When Naruto picked up the kids, they would help with Hinata. Luckily, her sickness isn't anything serious to the point when she has to go to the hospital.

Mika was continuously suspicious of Aiko, but kept it all to herself to avoid being in any mess with her or Sora. She spoke to Sora a lot, but was always quiet when Aiko's around.

Sora went to all his morning lessons with the help of Naruto. Kasumi tagged along with them while Hanabi helped out with Hinata.

At the martial arts building, Sora was sparring with one of his fellow fighters. Naruto and Kasumi watched from behind the walls as he fought.

"Go Sory! You can do it!" Kasumi hollered. Naruto shushed her.

"He won't be able to concentrate if you holler." Kasumi stared at the ground.

"Sorry." Naruto laughed lightly. "It's alright."

"Your son is a real natural. You used to do martial arts too?" a random woman asked Naruto.

"Not that much honestly. But I did get some training while becoming a detective."

"Well your son is amazing."

_He gets so much acknowledgement. Lots of people open up to him so much. He's actually making me kind of jealous._

"STOP!" the instructor commanded. Sora and his partner panted.

"Good match bro." Sora said.

"Same for you, man." They bowed and shook each other's hands.

Suddenly while Sora and his partners packed their things to leave, Aiko walked into the martial arts studio. Naruto turned her head and saw the girl.

"Hey."

"Hi, Mr. Uzumaki and…"

"Kasumi." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi. What a pretty name for a little girl like you. Is Sora here?" Aiko asked.

"Yea. He'll be coming out in a second. Came to visit him?" Naruto asked.

"Um, I-I guess you can say that." Sora changed into his clothes and marched out the dojo and saw Aiko. "Good morning, Sora."

"Hey, Aiko." He hugged her. "I didn't know you was coming here."

"I-I guess I just…felt like visiting." She said shyly.

"Dad, is it ok if I can go to the café with her?" Sora asked, looking at Naruto. His expression changed.

_Shit, he wants to go to the café with Aiko. I don't want him out of my sight though. What can I do to make this work? _

"S-Sure." Naruto stuttered. _If anything, these two look like they have something going on. But I won't say anything._

"Can I go too daddy?" Kasumi asked.

"Apparently Sora wants to be alone. Why don't you and I just hand out for today? Tell me where you want to go and I'll take you." Naruto offered to the little girl.

"Ok!" Kasumi hollered happily.

"I'll drop you two off over there." Naruto took Sora and Aiko to the café. "You two be careful alright?"

"Yea. Dad. Stop worrying." Sora said.

_Stop worrying? You just turned 14!" _Naruto hollered in his head with a vein popping.

"Daddy, what are you about to do?" Kasumi asked from the back seat.

_She know me so well for a 5 year old. _"Just to…make sure things will be alright for the time being. I'm not going to leave you in here by yourself. You think you can keep quiet when you tag along with me?"

She nodded slowly.

"Ok. Let's just hide this car and watch him." _I'll try not to get caught. He could get angry. _Naruto went to hide the car. Meanwhile, inside, Sora and Aiko ordered their stuff and sat at a table by the window.

"You must've been looking forward to this all week." Sora said jokingly.

"Well, if I-I said no, I'd be lying." Aiko said as she giggled softly. She ordered a coffee. She poured sugar in the coffee while Sora ate a muffin. "My first week here has been…great. I never really thought I could actually be friends with you."

"It was actually my goal for when I start my first year of high school. As for Mika, I'm not really sure what's been up with her lately. She doesn't usually act so…anti-social." Aiko lowered her head in sadness.

"I don't think she really likes me."

"I don't think it's that. But she'll be fine. Mika isn't the type to be mad about things for a long period of time. Anyways, I was pretty shocked when you actually approached us."

"Why?"

"Because, most people don't approach me to ask to be friends. Girls would approach me to ask for my number or complement me abou t my looks, and guys would approach me to fight. Not a single one asked about being friend though. Weird crap huh?"

"Yea, it is." Aiko agreed. "Some people just don't…take the time to really know you. Well, I don't know enough about you, but…enough to know that you're…a good person."

"Aiko." _It's not often people tell me that. _"Well, I forgot to mention that I have the Hyuga blood in me and…people usually hate on my family because they used to be vicious people."

"Do you believe they're vicious?"

"Not at all. In fact, my family is nice. My grandpa is a nice guy, my auntie is fun to be around. And mom. Mom is so sweet, kind, caring, and loving. The greatest mom ever. Whatever happened with the Hyugas back then, it's different now."

From outside, Naruto and Kasumi hid under the same window Sora and Aiko are sitting by.

"So far, things seem to be going fine around." Naruto whispered.

"Does Sora like that girl?" Kasumi whispered.

"Hm. I don't know. Maybe he does. He talks to her like he does like her." _I guess it's safe enough to leave him with her. As long as they are here and nowhere else, things should be fine. _"I guess we'll leave them be Kasumi. Want to go somewhere since I'm off?"

"I wanna visit Grandma Kushina." She said. Naruto smiled.

"Alright. Let's go then." They crawled from the area and left the two at the café.

"I never seen your mother. What's she like?" Aiko asked.

"Beautiful for one thing. I actually look a lot like her with the eyes and the face. Her hair is very long. Too long to be exact, and like I said before, sweet, kind, caring, and loving." Aiko smiled politely.

"She sounds nice. You don't look too much like your father though."

"I know. My hair is a little different from his. Mine is more…relaxed while his is spiky. And he's blonde. But whatever. I'm not going to always look like them both at once. What bothers me about mom though is…she never really told me too much about her past."

"Her past?"

"Yea. I don't know if it's good, bad, or just something I don't need to know about. Whatever's the case…I'll try not to ask too much from her."

The two sat there for a good while and talked and talked and talked about each other's lives. They even told a few jokes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hinata was still at the house with Hanabi, who offered to take care of her while she's still sick. Hinata was sitting up in the bed, reading a book and Hanabi walked in with a bowl of soup.<p>

"Oh Hanabi you shouldn't have."

"Why not? I want to show you I can cook just as well as you." Hanabi said. She sat on side the bed. Hanabi, now 25, is a very attractive woman. Her hair is shorter than it was when she was young. She just graduated from college a couple of years ago and became a paramedic. She's also 5 months pregnant with her first child from her boyfriend. "Gosh, Hinata, I can't believe you go through so much being pregnant. How could you deal?"

"It's just all part of being a woman, Hanabi. You found out the gender yet?"

"No. We're going back to the doctor next week. So sis, how are things going with Sora and Kasumi?"

"Fine. Sora is a good kid, and Kasumi is…still working on it."

"Kasumi sure if a beautiful little girl. It's not often you see little five year old girls with that long, blonde hair. My thing is, at least she doesn't look like Naruto, because that would be a little creepy." Hinata laughed a loud.

"I think she would still be a beautiful little girl even if her hair was more like Naruto's." Hanabi sighed.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever you say sis. Not judging or anything."

_Yea right. _Hinata thought.

"I hope everything is alright. I haven't heard from them all day. Maybe they stopped at moms." Hinata said as she ate her soup.

"Probably. I bet everything is fine. Naruto is very protective for you all." Hanabi looked at Hinata. "Have you ever thought about having maybe one more child?" Hinata shook her head.

"Not really. I thought two would be enough." Hinata answered while giggling.

"But you're only 30. You're still young. Having one more child shouldn't hurt one bit."

"You may be right, but I'm not sure about it yet. I guess I can talk to Naruto about it and see what he thinks." Hinata sighed. "I wish mom was here to see how much we both have grown since…those years ago."

"I wish I got to at least meet her. It hurts almost a lot to know that she was such a kind woman, but I never got to actually know her in person, but in my dream. But if there's anything mom would be happy about, it's you." Hanabi took Hinata's hand and smiled at her. "14 years since the big twist in your life, turned you into what you are today, all because of Naruto." Hinata smiled back.

"You're right. You'll always be right. I love him so much. Mom would love him, too, and her grandchildren." Hinata's expression then changed to sadness. She felt her free hand grip on the blanket, then she looked into Hanabi's eyes. "I wish there was some way I could tell Sora about my past, without messing things up."

"Aw, sis." Hanabi wrapped her arms around her big sister. "It will be alright. Sora loves you very much. I'm sure he will understand. Just…don't hope for the worst."

"I'll try not to Hanabi. Thank you." Hinata suddenly started coughing. Hanabi released herself from her and patted her back.

"Luckily Sakura said it's not a disease."

"Yea. I think I'll lie back down for a while."

"Ok, sis." Hinata slowly laid down on the bed. Hanabi threw the covers over her. "I'll be in the living room. Call me when you need me." Hinata nodded.

_After what Naruto told me, there's no way I cannot worry for the safety of the children. I hope everything will be alright. _

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Hanabi hollered. Hinata heard her answer the phone. "Hello? …She's not feeling well today…it's her sister, Hanabi…what!?" Hinata jumped in her bed. "Alright, thank you!" Hanabi hung up the phone. She ran in Hinata's room, panting hard. "Hinata, there's an emergency!"

Meanwhile, Sora and Aiko took a walk on the sidewalk.

"So far my day is less boring! Too bad Mika had things to do today." Sora said with his hands behind his head.

"I really hope Mika and I could be better friends soon."

"It'll work out somehow. Mika's a really friendly little baby." Sora laughed. They stopped at a traffic light that told them not to cross the street. Sora glanced at Aiko without her noticing. _I don't know I feel so strange around her so much. It's actually…bothering me. I mean…I like her, but not in that kind of way. Stupid puberty. _Sora's thoughts were cut off when he heard loud sirens. The ambulance and police cars went dashing down the streets to a nearby site where the crowds stood. "Holy crap." Sora whispered. _A crime scene? _"Should we go check it out?" Sora asked Aiko, who looked a little scared of what's up ahead.

"I-I guess." Both walked towards the crowd that stood about 3 blocks away from the cross walk.

"Back up everyone!" an officer commanded. Sora and Aiko were behind the crowd and couldn't see what happened.

"I'll sneak up front. You stay here alright?"

"Ok." Aiko nodded. Sora squeezed his way passed one person at a time until he reached the front.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing?! Get away from he-" The officer stopped talking when he spotted Sora.

"I'm sorry. I was only curious about what happened here."

_Those eyes. He's a Hyuga. _The officer thought. _That means he may know this person here?_ The body was covered with a white blanket.

"What did happen?" a man from the crowd asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that just about 15 minutes ago, we received a call that this guy was found dead here. He has stab wounds all in the front of his body and a fatal slash to the throat. Poor Hyuga." Sora gasped.

"H-Hyuga? That guy under there is a Hyuga!?" The officer nodded. Sora fixed to run passed the police, but was grabbed by two of them before he could get to the body. "Let me go! That's one of my family members under there! Let me see who it is!" Sora cried loudly.

"I'm sorry son. I can't let you do that." The officer said sadly. The ambulance took the body and carried it into the car. The police released the boy.

"No." Sora cried. "Who was he? Do you at least know who he is?"

"His ID said Hyuga Tokuma." Sora gasped.

"No. Cousin Tokuma. No. No. No! Not him!" Sora cried loudly as he fell to his knees. He lowered his head. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I hope we can figure out the solution to this situation." He patted Sora's back. "You should probably get home." He walked away from the boy. The crowd slowly disappeared, too. Aiko, who stood behind the crowd, walked to the depressed Sora and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, Sora?"

"Not really. One of my family members was killed. My cousin, Tokuma." _Who the hell killed him though?_

"Hey!" Naruto's voice was heard. They turned their heads to see him running towards them. "Fuck I was worried. You should've went back to the shop as soon as you saw this."

"Sorry, dad." Naruto stared at the blood on the ground.

_Hyuga Tokuma. Holy crap. I know Sora must be hurt bad. _"Let's go. I'll take you both home." Sora and Aiko walked behind Naruto to the car. Sora climbed in the front seat and Aiko climbed in the back seat. Sora noticed Kasumi wasn't there.

"Where's Kasumi?"

"I left her at your grandparent's house. I didn't want to bring her with me to see this." Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry to have to ruin your day but I'll have to take you both home. Where do you live Aiko?" She didn't answer him. "Aiko?" She still didn't answer. _Why is she not answering?_

"Hey, Ai. Helloo." Sora called to her. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"We're taking you home. Can you tell me where you live?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, sorry. Um, I live in Umi District."

"Alright." He started the engine. He drove to Aiko's neighborhood. The entire time they drove, it was completely silent. Sora saw a crime scene up close for the first time. To Naruto's relief, he didn't actually see what the fucked up body looked like, otherwise, he'd be scared for life. Naruto reached her neighborhood. Sora got out the car first then let Aiko out. Before she walked to the apartment, she faced Sora, who was still shocked from earlier.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Sora. Um, if it makes you feel any better, I did have a good time with you." Sora's eyes met with hers.

"I did, too. Thank you for coming with me, Ai." Sora opened his arms. Aiko stared at him for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around him. They hugged for about a few seconds. Naruto watched the scene from the car.

_Mika sure isn't going to be happy about this. _Naruto joked in his head. He turned his head away from the scene. They released each other. Sora smiled at her one last time before turning and heading towards the car. Aiko watched as he and Naruto left the neighborhood. When they completely left, she held a small smile on her face.

_This is only the beginning. _

"We're going to get Kasumi?" Sora asked.

"She's staying at your grandparents for a while. She really loves seeing them. Right now I'm taking you home. After I take you home, I'm going to go to the Hyuga Mansion to question anyone there about his death."

"But…who could've, done such a thing?"

"I…I really don't know, Sora. I deal with crimes all the time. This honestly isn't any different from the thousand others I had to solve. It's just…it's different when it's someone you know."

"Yea. I guess you're right about that." Sora sighed depressingly. "Tokuma was a good man though. Whenever we went to the mansion, I always spoke to him, even though he wasn't the type to speak himself. Sometimes he didn't speak, but at some point, he decided he wanted to speak to me, because I always spoke to him."

_**At the Hyuga Mansion, Sora and Hinata visited while Naruto worked on another investigation. He was about 7 years old that time. **_

"_**Mommy, may I go to the balcony please?" Sora asked. **_

"_**Alright, but be careful sweetie. I'll be there to check on you."**_

"_**Ok!" Sora ran on the balcony on the second floor of the mansion. He opened the double doors and ran outside, breathing the fresh air that hit him in the face. "Fresh air." He whispered. "Huh?" he noticed a man on the same balcony. Except he's sitting in a chair, staring at the landscape. "Cousin Tokuma." The man turned his head and met his big white eyes with Sora's. Tokuma was around his mid-twenties. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you was up here. I just like being up here so much. Don't you?" There was no answer. "Like the air is awesome and the view is awesome. Don't you think that?" Still no answer. "Ok. I think I'll just...sit here and join the view." Sora sat in a chair next to Tokuma. The chair rocked back in forth as Sora sat down. "Cool." He said as he rocked back and forth on the chair. **_

"_**Hn." He finally responded. **_

"Hinata told me about that. She said you stuck by him every time you two visited. His depression caused him not to speak to anyone. Not even your mother and me. How did you manage?"

"It wasn't easy at all."

_**It was Sora's fifth time visiting the mansion since his encounter with Tokuma. He once again accompanied Tokuma on the balcony, sitting in the same chair he sat in since he first spoke to him. **_

"_**I um…I heard about your cancer, Tokuma." Sora said, looking at the man with sympathy. "I understand why you never wanted to speak to anyone now. And…it's ok. I don't know too much about illnesses like what kind they are or what they do. I still want you to know that if there's anything you need, I'll be up here sitting in this same chair next to you. I want to make you feel better, but…it's alright if you don't want me up here. I'll just…finally leave you alone." Sora stood from his chair and started to walk away. He gasped when he felt that his arm was grabbed. He swiftly turned his head and saw that Tokuma was looking straight into his eyes. "Tokuma?"**_

"_**You're…you're not a bother to me at all, Sora." Sora gasped again, shocked that the man spoke to him for the first time. "In fact, you're…making me feel better than worse. Stay here." He said, smiling at Sora. **_

"_**Ok. I'll stay with you, uncle." Sora smiled back and sat back down in the chair. **_

"_**The fact that you've been here as my company since my illness came, made me actually feel better. Something about your presence just…made me feel stronger than I ever was. I don't know what it is, but for now, I can see that he's Hinata's little boy." Tokuma said as he rubbed Sora's hair. "Thank you."**_

_**Sora grinned widely. "You're welcome, uncle. Glad to help."**_

_**After about an hour, it was time for Sora and Hinata to head home. Hinata met with Sora and Tokuma at the balcony. **_

"_**It's about time to go, sweetie."**_

"_**Ok, mom. See you next time, Tokuma."**_

"_**See you, Sora." Hinata looked at the man in shock. "You raised such a fine boy, Hinata. I can tell that he's going to have a really good future, just like you." Hinata smiled greatly at Tokuma. **_

"_**Thank you very much. I'm glad to hear that Sora's been being such a wonderful person to everyone. I just know he'll end up being a kind young man."**_

Sora and Naruto arrived at the house. As soon as they went inside, Sora ran straight into his mom's room and hugged her tightly.

"Sora?" Hinata questioned. Naruto walked in and leaned on the wall, looking at Hinata with sadness. She then understood why. _He found out. _She wrapped her arms back around the boy. Hinata felt herself starting to cry, too. He was one of the men in the family that didn't acknowledge her when she was a child. He was even almost the same age as her. His side of the Hyuga family forced him to believe that Hinata was nothing but a weakling who attempts suicide. Ever since her accomplishments, he opened up more and more to her, to the point where he's family to her. Hearing about his death so suddenly made her heart drop. "I'm so sorry." She said with her breaking voice.

Hanabi appeared on side of Naruto. She also had tears in her eyes. She held a rag in her hand and kept drying her eyes. She looked at Naruto then looked at Hinata and Sora.

"What are you going to do?" Hanabi asked him.

"What I've always been doing. I'm going to investigate." Naruto always had situations when he had to investigate many cases at once. It made his work extremely difficult, but to give solutions to the loved ones of the killed, he has no choice but to work as hard as he can. He would even do the same for his wife and children.

After a while, Hanabi left to go back home. Naruto left to go investigate. Kasumi still stayed at her grandparent's house. Sora is at home alone with Hinata.

"I can't believe this happened to him. Of all people, it had to be him."

"How did you find out about it? Naruto told you?"

"No. I…I saw the crime scene."

"W-What?" Hinata asked, flabbergasted.

"Ai and I were taking a walk, and…we saw the crime scene right down the street from the café. The body was already covered by the time we reached the scene, but when I asked, they said Hyuga Tokuma. It hit me so hard like a rock. Just when he was getting better from his cancer, he's murdered." Hinata rubbed Sora's back with comfort. "He did not deserve this at all. Who could've done such an awful thing mom? Who?"

"I don't know sweetie, but I hope we'll find out soon. When we do, we'll give him justice." She kissed Sora gently on the forehead. "Everything will be alright, ok?"

"Ok." Sora nodded. He hugged his mom one more time. "Thank you, mom."

"No problem, Sora."


	6. Chapter 5: The Funeral

**Darkness & Despair**

**Chapter 5: The Funeral**

It has been a week since the sudden death of Hyuga Tokuma. Naruto and his crew spent the week investigating his death by going through various challenges. They collected every evidence near him such as his clothes, and even the smallest samples. To their disappointment, there hasn't been any DNA evidence anywhere in sight. The crew asked the family members of where they last saw him or what he last did. From there on, they asked other citizens if they seen him before his death. Some said yes and others said no. There hasn't been much answers to this investigation, but Naruto continued working his ass off to recover information for his family and for the Hyuga family.

Sora spent his days in school mourning his death. Some kids heard about the death of his precious, spirited uncle and lots of them approached Sora to apologize.

Mika first heard of the death straight after he arrived home from going out with Aiko. He called and told her.

**"Oh my god. I'm so sorry for your lost Sora! Your uncle was a great person! Just know if you need anything I will be here to help you." She said with a promising voice. Sora smiled.**

**"Thank you, Mika."**

And what she said was true, she helped Sora a lot through his pain. So did Aiko, who of course was with him when they saw the crime.

The funeral took place about a week after his death. It was set up as a memorial type service where the casket is open at a funeral home, and family and friends observe, pray, and lay flowers over the body. Like every other funeral service, everyone arrives wearing all black on them. The people there were the Hyuga Family, Uzumaki Family, and friends of Tokuma.

Before everyone did their mission in praying, there were spoken words from the priests. Afterwards, everyone took turns praying over the body and setting down flowers. Naruto, Hinata, Kasumi, and Sora stood in the middle of the line. Naruto prayed over the body.

_Don't worry. I won't rest until I find out you murdered you. Thank you for being here for us._

Next was Kasumi. She held on to a little flower but couldn't reach the casket. Naruto picked her up and allowed her to set the flower in Tokuma's pocket of his fresh, black, silky suit. Naruto held her in her arms as she cried.

"Goodbye uncle. I'll miss you!" She started to cry harder. Naruto held her closer and patted his back as he let her cry on his black clothes. He walked out the line to let Hinata take her turn.

She laid a bouquet of flowers in an empty spot on side of the casket. She bowed her head in prayer.

_Thank you for always being here for us even if we didn't have the greatest moments ever. Rest in peace, cousin Tokuma. _She made way out the line, incoming Sora. He had no flowers since his mom and sister already used some themselves. He stared at the body for a few seconds before bowing his head in prayer.

_**Sora sat with Tokuma on the balcony, about a few weeks after he finally spoke. **_

_**"I got word from the hospital that I'm actually starting to heal." **_

_**"Whoa really!?" Sora hollered excitedly. Tokuma nodded a yes. **_

_**"And I know exactly why, too. Eversince you came up here trying to get me to talk to you, you've made that darkness inside me eat itself away, revealing a more...content person. Thank you, Sora." Tokuma held his hand out. Sora brought his in and shook it. **_

_**"No problem, uncle. You know what they say, happiness is always one of the best medicines of living longer. You know what, when you get better, we should like go out and do things together. Have fun."**_

_**"Fun?"**_

_**"Definitely. Mom, dad, and my friend Mika could join us, too. You'll have a great big blast." Tokuma smiled. **_

_**"If you say so Sora. I can't wait."**_

_I'm sorry for what happened to you, uncle Tokuma. I wish we could've gotten to do more things together before this tragedy. Still, thank you for being a great uncle. I'll never forget you. _He raised his head after the prayer. He felt a tear fall from his eye but quickly wiped it away before anyone else saw it.

A little distance away from the casket, stood the Sarutobi Family of Mika, Asuma, and Kurenai. They watched as everyone contributed to the memorial, with sadness in their eyes.

"Who could've done such a horrible thing to that man?" Kurenai asked.

"And why?" Asuma continued. Mika stared at the ground.

_I don't why I feel like I'm...a little scared now. _She raised her head and watched Sora walk to his family. _I hope everyone will be safe. _

Everyone stood outside the memorial service, talking and stuff. Hinata talked to her father.

"Is everything alright at home father?"

"I suppose so. There hasn't been any disturbance there for a long time. You're concerned for our safety now, are you?" Hinata nodded. "Don't worry too much about us. You have two children who needs way more protection than us. If you continue worrying about us, you won't do well as a parent."

"I know. I promise I won't overdo it, father." Hiashi turned his head and spotted Sora sitting by the lake.

"Will he be ok though?" Hinata followed his eyes to Sora. It saddened her seeing her son this way.

"I don't know." She whispered. _I may not be the strongest mother on the planet, but I'll do what it takes to protect my children. _

"Hinata, are you ready to go?" Naruto approached them with Kasumi. Her eyes lit up when she saw Hiashi.

"Grandpa!" She happily ran to Hiashi and hugged his legs. Hiashi sighed, but couldn't resist the cute thing.

"Aw what the heck." He picked up the little girl.

_He always had a soft spot for Kasumi. _Naruto thought.

"Yea. I'm ready. I'll go get Sora." Hinata walked away to Sora, who still sat by the lake. He had his phone out, texting Aiko, who unfortunately couldn't make it to the funeral.

**"I'm so sorry. Mom was sick so I had to take care of her. She has the flu."**

Sora texted back by answering, **"I'm so sorry to hear. I hope she feels better."**

**"I promise u things will get better soon. You can't b sad 4ever."**

**"I know. I'll do my best to heal." **Before he sent the message, he saw someone in the distance. **"I gotta go. Ttyl." **He shoved the phone in his pocket and continued looking ahead across the lake. He saw what looked to be a spirit across the lake. He squinted his eyes in order to see a lot better.

"Uncle Tokuma." Sora fixed to call out to him, but Tokuma motioned him not to, because he's already dead. But what he did see that scared Sora to death, were his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot red, filled with darkness, despair, fear, and of course, death. _What's going on?_

"Sora, it's time to go." He jumped when that soft voice he heard was his mother's. He stood on his feet and turned to face his mom.

"Ok." He responded. He walked passed her towards the others, but she didn't move. She looked in the distance of the lake and saw a figure standing there.

Everyone went to the car and headed home. Silence filled the entire ride home. Hinata couldn't get that terrifying image of Tokuma out of her head. She wondered whether she should tell Naruto about it. The silence continued on, until Kasumi's high-pitched voice filled the air.

"Is uncle Tokuma an angel?" Sora moved his head away from the window to look at the little girl. "Because I heard in class, that when someone dies, they turn into angels and fly in the sky watching us."

Naruto, who couldn't even turn his head because he was driving, smiled.

"Your teacher is absolutely right. Tokuma is an angel, but even though we can't see him, we know he's watching over us, protecting us from harm's way." He explained.

"That's right, Kasumi. You're so intelligent." Hinata said.

_That's right. Kasumi's right! How could I have forgotten such an important fact. _

Kasumi looked at Sora, who stared at her. Understanding why he stared, she grinned widely. He wrapped his arm around Kasumi and pulled her in for a tiny hug.

"You're literally the best little sister an older brother like me could have." He said as he tapped her nose with his index finger. _Even though I saw what I saw, maybe I can still believe that he's up there, and that everything I saw was only a hallucination. _

_They're already growing so fast. Being a mother for 14 years, and married for 5 years, has really paid off. _Hinata thought proudly.

The family arrived home. Kasumi immediately made it to her room.

"I'm going to make you kids something after I get into something else." Hinata said as she took off her shoes and made it to the bedroom. Sora looked Naruto in the eye.

"You're working today?"

"No. I made today my off day. I need a break after all that happened today." Naruto said as he took off his jacket. "You alright?"

"Never been better." Sora responded with a grin.

"I'm glad to hear that. Just hearing the smart things you say makes me proud to have you as my children. I do my best to solve this case for you and give Tokuma justice."

"Thanks dad." Sora marched to his room. _Maybe I won't tell them. I don't want to give them anymore trouble. _Naruto followed behind and walked into his room. He opened the door quietly, which revealed Hinata changing into different clothing. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, which made her jump in surprise.

"Naruto. You scared me."

"Sorry. I couldn't resist watching you." She turned around, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him passionately. They stopped after a couple of minutes and Hinata wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

"You think everything's going to be alright?" She whispered.

"I hope so. If not, you'll have me to blame." She lifted her head to look into Naruto's eyes.

"I...I have to tell you something, Naruto."

"About what?"

"About...the reason for me being so sick the past week. I just found this out a couple of days ago after going back to see Sakura." He looked into her beautiful eyes, ready to hear what she had to say.

"What is it babe?"

"I-I'm...I'm pregnant again."

**NO POV**

At that same worn out apartment, the unknown human being laid on his bed, playing with the knife that's stained in red blood. He snickered lowly. "Stupid fool. Thought he could escape me of all people. He must've been joking around with me. That's one down. More to go."

The old t.v. that shined the entire room showed the news.

"Today, a memorial service was held for last week's victim, Hyuga Tokuma. He was found brutally murdered last Saturday with multiple stab wounds and a fatal blow to the neck. The K.I.B is still in the middle of investigating the crime based on the evidence found. So far, there's nothing."

"And they will never find out either, as long as I'm around."

**SORA'S POV**

I spent nearly the Saturday all in my thoughts. My curiosity really killed the cat of the mysterious person who killed my uncle. I hope we find out soon, so he won't harm anyone else in my family. And what I saw at the lake, will always stay trapped in my mind, because I have a feeling I will get something out of what that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. I apologize for all the waiting. It's just that I've had a massive writer's block. It's literally extremely hard trying to come up with somethings to make this story more exciting. Don't get me wrong I have the plot in place, but...it's so difficult trying to make it go according to plan. This one might take longer to write and update. I'll do my best to try to make it more exciting, even though it's not going so well. <strong>

**S****tarting the next chapter, the story will be told in first person, unless there's no pov. Oh, and even though it seems like a lot, Hinata's third pregnancy will actually play an important role in this story also. Why? You'll see soon. Thank yall! Love yall! Believe in me.**


	7. Chapter 6: Do You See What I See?

**Darkness and Despair**

**Chapter 6: Do You See What See?**

**SORA's POV**

It has been about a month since the death of my uncle, Tokuma. As days and weeks went by, things were getting better. Things got even better after mom told me the good news.

"_I'm pregnant again." Hinata said with a bright smile._

Talk about surprising. I thought mom said they wouldn't have any more of us after Kasumi, I guess they changed their minds and now Kasumi and I are about to have a brother or a sister. Hopefully it's a boy so I won't have to have two wild little sisters.

It was the middle of the week so we definitely had school. I got there as early as usual since mom has to work early and dad is like…way too worn out bring me to school.

"Bye, Sora. Love you."

"Love you too. See ya." I shut the car door and made my way to one of the benches outside the school. It never bothers me anymore that girls think I'm the best looking thing ever. Some make comments that I don't look too much like dad but way more like mom.

I sat there alone waiting for at least one of the girls to show up. After waiting for about 5 minutes, some random person came strolling by the bench, a boy. He has brown, spiky hair and green eyes matching the color of an emerald.

"Sup man. Is this seat taken?" he asked me.

"No." I answered.

"Thanks." He sat on the other side of the bench and placed his bag on the ground. "All the benches are already filled up as early as it is."

"Really? Maybe no one wanted to be at home all morning." I said, with my head still facing forwards. I felt him send me a stare towards my direction. I turned my head, looking at him. "What?" I asked.

"You're Uzumaki Sora." He said, sounding surprised.

"Yea. I know. Does it shock you?"

"No. I didn't realize I'd see you around. Shit I hear lots of things about you all over the school. I never actually saw you. I figured you're him because you supposedly have the Hyuga eyes." So now I'm popular. "My name is Nakamura Noboru." He held his hand towards me. I was reluctant about shaking it, but I did it anyway. He doesn't look like he'll harm me. If anything, he looks like a pretty nice dude.

"You're a freshmen here too?" I asked after I let his hand go.

"Yep." Until Mika and Aiko arrived, this Noboru guy and I were practically just talking. He asked a lot of questions which led me to asking him questions. He seems like a nice person, but what disturbs me is how skinny he is. As if he's like...not really well fed. I fixed to ask him about that until…

"Good morning, Sora!" shouted a very energetic Mika. She stopped in front of me. I plucked her head.

"Late. Late. Late."

"Hey! I'm not the only one!" She turned and pointed to Ai, who took her time walking towards us. When she stopped in front of me, she bowed and smiled lightly.

"G-Good morning, Sora."

"Morning." I responded back, smiling, ignoring the weird look I'm getting for Mika. She turned her attention to Noboru. Before she could say anything, he stood up.

"The bell's about to ring. I think I'll get going. See ya around, Sora, and his two friends." He placed his bag over his shoulder and walked away.

"Who is that kid?" Mika asked Sora.

"Nakamura Noboru. He came to sit over here because there were no benches available for him to sit at."

"How nice of you. He looks so skinny." she commented, looking sadly at the boy.

"I know." I agreed. Maybe when I see him again, I'll ask him.

"Ready to go to class today, Sora?" Aiko asked me.

"I guess so." I stood from the bench and put the bag over my shoulder. "Everything going alright at home?"

She nodded. "Yep. T-The power's finally back on. I can't wait until we finally move from that horrible place." I can't wait either. That place just doesn't seem safe for her and her family. The way she describes it makes gives me the chills. We started to walk towards the front doors. I noticed one less person was walking with us. I turned around and saw Mika staring at the ground.

"Mika, you coming? Sensei won't be too pleased if you're late for the first time." I called for her. She snapped her head from the ground and looked at me with her big eyes. She slightly grinned.

"Sorry, I just realized I lost my earring. I need to look for it right quick. You go on without me."

"You sure you don't want me to wait?"

"I said I'm fine Sora!" she hollered.

"Okkkk!" Sometimes her temper just scares the shit out of me. She definitely different from her mom and dad when it comes to anger management.

**MIKA's POV**

Like I really lost my earrings. I took the earring out to make it seem like I lost it so he won't go on telling me that it's already in my ear. If there's anything I'm more concerned for, it's that girl, Aiko. After knowing her for a month, I can't seem to get any closer to her because something about her is so strange. Sora of course can't see it because he's starting to make googly eyes at her.

I stared at the ground again and gritted my teeth. There's definitely no doubt he's falling for her, but he doesn't know that…

"No. No." I whispered to myself. I can't go on into this day without searching for clues about this girl. Something about her bothers me, and I want to make sure she's safe for my best friend and me

Throughout nearly the entire school, I followed Aiko around the school. From switching classes, to going to lunch, to gym, to leaving. She happens to be in my second class, so I keep an eye on her every single day. She looks completely normal. She participates, makes better grades than me, lots of positive feedback. I often spotted her while switching classes. She looks almost normal then too. Some people speak to her telling her how pretty she is, something I hardly get.

Lunch was the best time to watch her, because there are no classes in the way of my operation. I texted Sora telling him I got lunch detention for...being a klutz and knowing everything down. With that excuse, he texted back 'Well u always have been a clumsy klutz :P'. I groaned in defeat. He's right. They sat by each other at lunch, talking and smiling and crap. After the time when I knocked over her bento, she didn't bring anymore, fearing I'll ruin it again.

"Mika, what are you doing?" I turned around when I heard the call. It was a girl from my class, name Saeko.

"Oh, I'm just...looking for Sora. I haven't seen him all day." I lied horribly.

"Isn't that him over there by that girl?" She pointed out.

"Oh there he is! Stupid me. My eyes must be horribly bad today."

"I can obviously tell you're spying on him and that girl. Well good luck with that. See you in class." She walked away. This girl is smart as hell. I hope she won't tell Sora anything. She probably won't. I turned back around and saw that Aiko was coming towards the doors. Crap! Crap! Got to hide! I looked around. I saw this group of kids talking. I hurried and made my way behind the group. I watched as she passed the group. Before I could move to follow her, I received another text message.

'I know lunch detention isn't that long. Where the hell r u?' Sora texted.

'Stopping at the bathroom.' I texted back before moving away from the group and following her to the bathroom.

I successfully made it to the bathroom. Before I walked completely in there, I checked to make sure she enters the stall. After she entered, I entered the bathroom and entered one of the empty stalls for myself. I refused to sit on the toilet due to stuff being transferred from the toilets. I squatted on the toilet, pretending I was using it. I waited until I heard the toilet flush, but I wasn't hearing anything going on. After a few seconds, I finally heard the toilet flush. She walked out her stall and headed to the sink. I used this opportunity to peek through the crack. She did the usual thing everyone does which is washing their hands after using the toilet. After washing her hands, I saw turn her head to look under the stalls. Luckily I hide my feet on time. She proceeded to what she was doing. She dug through her bag and took out a device that looked like a phone? I couldn't' see it. I tried to look a bit more closely, it looked like a GPS device. Definitely suspicious. She put the device away and walked out the bathroom.

I opened my stall door and went to the sink to wash my hands. That device is definitely something to be suspicious about. I followed her back to the cafeteria, which I finally decided to enter and took my seat across from Sora, looking at me with his smile.

"Look who finally showed up. How was detention?"

"Horrible. I had to pick up everything I dropped and put it back together." I set my bag on the table and snuck a glance at Aiko, who ate out of her bento. "So Aiko, what are you doing after school?"

"Oh um...I'm going straight home and have a little snack and take a nap. What about you?" I did a pretend sigh.

"I have to stay here again. Mom's not going to be home so I'll have to wait until dad gets off."

"You know you can come over if your parents won't be home." Sora said with awkwardness in his voice. Obviously that was horrible!

"Well today he wants me to stay behind. On the bright side, at least I brought my PSP vita." Sora laughed. I started to eat out of my bento. I hate that he smiles at her so much. I feel nothing like a little sister to him. I don't know why it seems to hurt so much.

After school, I watched as Sora left. I waved to Mr. Uzumaki, who sat in the car.

"No ride today, Mika!?" he called.

"No thanks! I'm staying today!" I answered back. Sora looked strangely at me.

"See ya, Mika."

"See ya." He got in the car and drove off. Now he's gone. As for Aiko, I saw he walk off the school grounds. "Now's my chance." I spent at least 15 minutes following her undetected. I realized she was going into the direction of the Hyuga Mansion. But I know that's not where she's going.

5 minutes later, she finally stopped walking and faced the gates of the Hyuga Mansion.

"What is she doing?" I whispered to myself. She looked around a few times before observing the mansion. I watched carefully for her intentions, until suddenly, she disappeared from my sight. I gasped and ran in front the mansion, looking for the girl. "Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?" I couldn't find her. Wherever she was, she was definitely on the family's property. "I have to tell Sora." I ran away from the mansion and made my way towards Sora's home.

**SORA's POV**

We made it home. Dad stuck around for a while before he had to go back to work. Dad dropped on the couch, looking extremely exhausted.

"I really don't feel like going back to work. Every day I feel like I'm losing more and more energy. More and more investigations pile one after another it's just so much." he said while placing his hand on his forehead. He moved his feet on the couch and laid down.

"Why not just ask for a whole week off? Aren't there other detectives besides you?"

"There are, but it's not that easy to get days off. Most the time I have days off, they still end up call me in. I love my job, but how am I supposed to be able to protect my loved ones too?" He said with slight depression. He sighed. "I really need to rest for a while before going back to work." I guess he decided not to go any further with the conversation.

"Yea I think you should. Any particular time you want me to wake you up?"

"Wake me up at 3:30. That's about an hour."

"Alright." Dad drifted off to sleep. I'm very worried about him. He's taking care of all this detective work, and he's working hard to figure out the answer to uncle's death. Maybe we're...pushing him too hard. I should talk to mom about it tonight.

I went to the kitchen to grab something to drink. I sighed in irritation. Mika's behavior is disturbing. She never used to act like this around other people. I don't understand. My phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket. "Mika." I hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"Sora! Can I come in? I need to talk to you?" She sounded as if she was running and panicking.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get there!" The phone clicked off. I slowly moved the phone away from my ear. I stepped outside the house and waited on Mika. She arrived about 7 minutes later, panting heavily.

"What the hell Mika you ran from the school?"

"P-Please let me in." I let her in the house. I told her to tone it down because of dad taking a nap. We went into my room and I shut the door.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Please don't get mad when I tell you this." Get mad at what? "Ok so you remember when I told you something is strange about Aiko?"

"Yea you pointed it out a couple of times."

"So after school, after you left, I saw her leave too. She walked into the direction of the Hyuga Mansion and somehow snuck on the mansion's property. I didn't see where she went but I know she's there." I looked at her like she gone crazy.

"Mika, what are you doing following her? Just because she looks 'strange'?"

"I know it sounds like crap but it's true. I saw her sneak on your mother's home. I have to tell her about it!"

"Do you have any proof? Show me your proof any maybe I'll believe you." She lowered her head in defeat. "Exactly. I understand if you don't like her, but you don't have to go on making up stories about her."

"But I'm not! At school, I also saw her holding a GPS device!"

"How did you know that's what it was?"

"It...It...was too big to be a phone." She stuttered.

"Phones can be big too you know. And most GPS are small anyway." I corrected her. I crossed my arms, glaring at her. "So you lied about detention and lied about staying after school so you can stalk Ai. Are you jealous of her?"

"I'm not jealous of her! I'm just telling you something is strange about her! She snuck on the Hyuga's property. Your mom's precious family! Your uncle's home! Don't you think that's weird?"

"It is weird alright, but I'm not going to sit around accusing an innocent girl that she's assaulting my family just because I don't like her!" She gasped loudly and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sora, you really like her. That's why you won't believe me."

"Mika, it's not..."

"I'll just be going now." She walked out my room. I started to go after her, but it didn't seem no use. I suddenly feel like a big idiot for hollering at my best friend. It's not like I haven't done it before, but today, it feels different. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I do like Ai no doubt. The only one I ever truly have feelings for. But why is Mika so against her?

**MIKA'S POV**

I made my way to my home, which is thankfully not far from Sora's. If I wanted to, I could walk to his house.

I feel like a stupid idiot! Walking around, following Aiko believing she's a strange person and telling Sora what I saw. I know he's not going to believe me as long as he likes her. I stopped in my tracks.

"What is it that he likes about her so much?" I whispered to myself.

"Excuse me?" I was knocked out my thoughts. I was surprised at who I saw before. It's the same guy I saw with Sora this morning.

"It's you."

"Sorry, I just saw you standing there and I'm wondering if anything's wrong."

"No no. Nothing at all. But um, what's your name? Mine is Sarutobi Mikasa."

"Noboru. Nice to meet a friend of Uzumaki Sora." I shook his hand. "I better go. I'll see you later." He waved at me before running off.

"Bye!" I hollered back. He's so skinny, but he looks pretty cute too. I smiled lightly and started walking again but stopped again, sighing. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I'm just jealous of her. Following her around won't make anything better. I'll guess I'll try to communicate with her better, for Sora. Although I...still worry about the Hyuga."

**NO POV**

Little did Mika know, in the distance, behind a wall stood a person, watching her as she stood there thinking about what Sora told.

_She's been watching me the entire, only because I looked strange to her. If she keeps this up, Sora will end up hating me, but I won't ever let that happen as long as she isn't around. _In her hand was a small knife. _Just you wait. I will get you bitch._

**MIKA's POV**

I made my way to my house. Mom and dad aren't home yet, so I guess I'm all alone. I used my key to open my door. When I opened it, I let myself in and took off my shoes at the front door. I went in my room, dropped my bag on the floor, and fell on my bed. I sighed to myself.

"Such a bad day." I turned my body over, laying on my stomach. I looked to my right and spotted a picture of Sora and I when we were younger. We was about 9…or maybe he was 9 and I was 8. It was a picture of us both sitting on the swim in his backyard.

"_**Sora! Mika!" The two kids ran from the living room after playing the video game to Naruto and a pregnant Hinata. **_

"_**Yes momma?" asked Sora. **_

"_**We have a surprise for you!" Naruto shouted excitedly before making his way into the backyard. Hinata and the two kids followed behind him. When they got outside, Naruto pointed to a swing. "Tada!"**_

"_**Whoa!" Sora and Mika shouted in unison. **_

"_**When did you do this?" Mika asked. **_

"_**While you two were on the game. We've been thinking about building this for a while just for the two of you to play on when you feel like it." Hinata explained as she smiled. **_

"_**It should be safe. We checked by having the heaviest person sitting on it." Naruto said, referring to Hinata since her pregnancy made her gain weight. **_

"_**Not nice, Naruto." Hinata said glaring at Naruto. He laughed nervously at her mood swings. **_

"_**So anyways, which one of you want to get on?"**_

"_**I'll get on!" Mika ran her tiny body to the swing and jumped on. "Come push me Sora!"**_

"_**Ok." Sora ran behind Mika and started to push her. As she went high, she laughed loudly **_

"_**This is so fun!"**_

_**After they played on the swing for a few minutes and having Sora take his first turn too, Hinata came back out the house holding a camera. **_

"_**I want to take a picture of you both on the swing if you don't mind."**_

"_**Sure!"**_

"_**W-Where am I going to be?" Mika asked shyly. **_

"_**Sit next to Sora. There's room for both of you to sit down." Sora moved to the far right on the swing, allowing Mika to take her seat in the gap next to him.**_

"_**Comfortable?" Naruto asked. They responded by nodding**_

"_**Alright. Here we go." Hinata held the camera in front her face, ready to take the picture. "1, 2, 3, smile!" The camera snapped the picture.**_

"That was an awesome day." I said with a small smile on my face. We were putting on real smile on our faces, the only real smile I make when I'm around Sora and his family. And of course mom and dad too. "I think I'll take a nap." I turned my body to the other side and started to fall asleep.

After I slept for about an hour, a felt my stomach growing. It's been a while since I last ate. I jumped out my bed and went into the kitchen to make me a snack. Mom and dad still didn't come home yet.

"I guess they're being kept again." I was in the middle of making my snack when I suddenly heard a noise. I stopped and turned around. I looked around for the source of the noise. "Maybe something just fell." I heard the noise again. Now I started to get scared. I walked slowly around, still looking for the source of the noise. Did someone…break in? Is it Sora? "S-Sora?" I stammered. "S-Sora if you're here, you're scaring me." I looked ahead in the living room and saw that something did hit the floor. It was the fake flower put we kept on the shelter. I went to pick it up and put it back on the shelf. As soon as I did, I turned around and felt my body being forcefully pushed against the wall, with hand around my neck. I felt oxygen being cut from my air supply.

"Mikasa." I gasped when I heard the very familiar voice. The person holding my against the wall is Aiko!

"A-Aiko…w-what are you doing?"

"Don't play stupid with me little girl. You should know why I'm here." The tone was so evil and vicious. It really scared the hell out of me. "You have followed me around school right? What did you see?"

"I-I don't…" She gripped on my throat harder.

"What…did…you…see?"

"I-I-I saw you…around S-Sora a-and…in the bathroom with y-your phone and…h-heading in the H-Hyuga Mansion." Each time I spoke a word, I was choking, because I could breathe.

"I knew I wasn't tripping. You really think I'm just an innocent little girl who hangs on to you two like a sore thumb? Well you're wrong. Stay the fuck out of my business. What I'm doing is none of your fucking business! You hear me!?"

"Yes!" I cried.

"But if not…" She drew out a small knife and pointed it towards my stomach. "I will take this precious little weapon, slit your stomach open, and take out every single intestines and internal organs you have. Then, I'll stab you 50 times. In other words, I will fucking kill you. You got it?"

"Y-Y-Yes. I-I got it."

"You better." She put the knife back in her pocket. "And if you tell Sora anything that just happened, then I will really fucking kill you. You annoying little bitch!" She sent a punch to might left eye.

"Owwww!" I screamed loudly. She let go of my throat and I dropped to the ground, crying uncontrollably and catching my breath at the same time.

"If anyone asks, you ran into a wall. See you at school, friend." She said with sarcasticness before leaving out the front door. I couldn't stop crying because the pain was so unbearable. I ran into the bathroom and looked at my eye. I couldn't even open it and it started to swell. I leaned on the wall and slipped to the ground, still crying my eyes out.

"O-Oh my god." That was a horrible experience ever. Aiko…Aiko attacked me! And threatened to kill me if I ever spy on her again! "W-What am I going to tell Sora?" I can't or else she'll kill me. W-Why is she doing this to me!?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This probably wasn't a good way to end the chapter. Hope it's starting to send chills down your spine. My senior year is literally taking over my life. Projects, tests, you name it. It may be a while before I can upload again unless somehow I can work in between. Hope you guys are excited for the next Naruto movie and 2015 mini series! It'll be so awesome! And the manga endng?! So sad but exciting too! Anyways hope to check back with you later and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any question, problems, concerns, you can PM me. Thank yall. Love yall.<strong>


End file.
